Warrior one shots
by Zinico
Summary: A good warrior could tell you to savor the good moments while they last. The few sparse moments that can really define a cat as who they are. A great one will tell you not to let a bad break consume you. The ones that drive a cat to madness and murder. Within the confines of this fanfition is splices of both, each tailored twice to fit the moment best. or worst.
1. Leaf on an easy pool

Fighting with stars

It was dark out. The sun had set a long while ago. A fresh cool had taken the land, and the stars of Silverpelt shone in the sky. They seemed especially bright tonight, and the near full moon hung in the sky. The ground and air was scented with the smell of fresh rain, though there were only a few clouds left in the sky now. The night was oddly bright, touching every corner with a brilliant white light. Even the darkest of pelts would shine brilliantly now. It was the perfect setting for two cats to talk to each other about their deepest personal feelings of each other. Instead, though, a lone, tortoiseshell she cat sat on a wet rock, gazing up at the moon.

Spottedleaf day had been long and busy, barely letting her a moment off of her paws. The store of herbs and berries she use to keep so plentiful had been diminishing quickly due to fighting between clans. With rising hostilities between the clans, and leaf bare approaching once more, no cat was given a brake. And, above all, Spottedleaf had found herself more on edge with herself as of recently. Her work seemed to become distant from her, and she always felt like the whole clan had its eyes on her. Though she had been able to keep up a regular front, it still bore into her.

She had fallen in love. And that wasn't a good thing.

Fireheart, one of the two newest warriors of Thunderclan, had unwittingly plagued Spottedleaf with the it. Love had no true cure. Spottedleaf stared up at the damp night sky, looking for answers in the stars she knew she wouldn't find. She couldn't help but to wonder what her warrior ancestors thought about her, about him. Spottedleaf though she would see disappointment in them, maybe anger. She had never faltered in her commitment to Star clan, had never done anything less than her duty. But now Spottedleaf had to struggle with love It was the hardest topic of them all, especially because she was a medicine cat. She didn't know how other she cats dealt with love. It was an unspoken law that medicine cats couldn't speak of love, so she couldn't ask anyone about it. The best outside experience she had was when she had watched other cats paw around the issue for moons on end.

But, it wasn't a bad thing, either…

Spottedleaf's head dropped to her chest, and she felt a spark of happiness strike when she though of Fireheart. He was brave, strong, kind, an excellent choice for a mate. He was an ideal warrior, even with his soft roots as a kitty pet, who had proven himself time and time again, even with his own clan. Never before had she been as happy as when he would visit her in her den. The ginger tom…

She hadn't ever felt this way about any cat. It had crept up on her so subtly, so slowly. It started on a night like this one, with Riverclan defeating Thunderclan on sunning rocks. It was then that Thunderclan was given a prophecy, "Fire alone will save the clan". She had been the cat that read the prophecy as it spoke from the night sky. She hadn't understood it. How could she? Fire was one of the most feared predators of them all. It would strip all life from everything it touched, leaving only a wake of death.

But, with Bluestar's naming of Firepaw, and after watching him for moons, it became evident that he was to take Thunderclan's destiny into his paws. That is when Spottedleaf first took any interest in the apprentice. She wanted to know what kind of cat would become the protector of the clan, and what forces that Starclan would use to help mold him. She had seen his strength and fearlessness in the face of Longtail when he had first came to the clan, and his steadfast heart when he faced the clan when it mocked him. Spottedleaf had seen his bold tendencies and compassion towards all cats when he first met Yellowfang. She had been set on eating him, but, when she was defeated, instead of killing her like most other cats would, he risked his place in the clan to feed her fresh kill.

Spottedleaf exhaled, acutely aware of the warmth of her breath against her cooler fur. Light danced off of the moisture as it coated the tips of her fur. She softly laughed at herself. It was so simple to sort out in thought, but was still complicated, far more than words could explain. If love had an explanation, it wouldn't be love.

She wanted to give herself over to the tom, to throw it all away. She wanted to be able to feel the warmth of his pelt against hers now, together under the crystal night. She wanted to rest against him, letting everything fall away. She could die happy to let him know what she felt for him.

But she also wanted to stay a medicine cat, and keep what her warrior ancestors had spent life-times to make; The clan. She liked her work, and enjoyed being able to take care of the clan. She was happy when Featherwisker was finally able to present her to Starclan as a fully trained medicine cat. But…

Spottedleaf's ear flicked, breaking the cold atmosphere that had been sinking around Spottedleaf. The situation wasn't as simple as choosing between Fireheart and life as a medicine cat. What would the clan think of her? Would the kill her or drive her out for breaking the ancient law? What if Fireheart rejected her? The biggest portion of her life was devoted to others, and as such, a lot weighted on them for her. Her job was to care for them when they were weak or hurt. She saw both the best and the worst in the clan. She was there for all of the cats of the clan whenever they needed her.

But a smaller, more important part belonged to only one. Just one tom. She didn't know how, or why, or when, but Fireheart now held a piece of her that he could never return, a life and a will all to himself.

Spottedleaf looked back up at the stars. She looked at each individual star, hoping see something that wasn't there before. Her eye's eventually landed on the moon again. Its bright, thick surface nearly overshadowed the stars. It was there, watching her in her moment of weakness. With her eye's straight on the moon, its brilliant glow drawing everything together, Spottedleaf knew that everything would be okay. Somehow, just somehow, she could work it though in time.

Spottedleaf noticed that she was shaking, now realizing how cold she was. With the tempest of her heart calmed for now, she became aware how stiff her legs and tail were. She forced herself to her feet and picked her tail off of the ground. They fought her as she willed her limbs into obedience. She needed get back to camp. Everyone would be worried about her, and she had no cover story for her brooding about a forbidden love with an ex-kittypet. She had only come out to find some poppy seed heads to help null the pain from Firehearts wounds, and she had already found it.

Spottedleaf had gotten into a fight with Clawface, who was stealing kits from the nursery. Fireheart had arrived in time to take some the slashes and drive Clawface away. He had gone on ahead of the patrol after Yellowfang, and had joined the raid on Shadowclan to take the kits back and drive out their treacherous leader, Brokenstar. It seemed unfair to make him sit vigil tonight…


	2. True memories never die

3rd story.

Cinderpelt; Not yet forgotten.

The air was still. Silverpelt was scattered over the sky as the sun finally decided to disappear. The camp seemed to be held in warmth. It was mid-newleaf, and the air was saturated with nice, tasty scents. Flowers were in bloom, even around the packed down edges of camp. The thick foliage around camp was both a defense and a beauty, with its long reach protecting the cats that took shelter in it. There were only few cats in the clearing now, some in a small group, and a few alone. Most of the clan was asleep. With prey out and air warming up, this relief from leaf-bare was too good not to enjoy.

Cinderpelt took in the scene from her den. She was slowly pulling together her store of herbs and berries so she could sort what she had gathered. This was the first time in a long time she actually had enough to sort, and the time to take the task. But with her legs finally thawed and the enticing scents outside beckoning her to come enjoy them, it was hard to concentrate. She forced herself to look away from the clearing, and pushed a bundle of berries aside, so she could start with the herbs.

She staked each herb of a kind atop others. Between scent and look, it wasn't hard to tell which went were… usually. But Cinderpelt kept blanking out as memories as a warrior apprentice seeped in with the new-leaf smells. Her mind was drifting. More than once she found borage in another pile. Cinderpelt quickly became frustrated. In a huff, she flicked over the piles with one of her paws, and watched them spread across the floor. Yellowfang could sort these herself tomorrow, Cinderpelt reasoned, she didn't want to spend such a beautiful night like this sifting though plants. She left the den with the remedies still scattered on the floor.

Movement reminded her of hunger, and she limped over to the stocked fresh kill pile. She had spent the majority of the day in the den, either asleep or sulking, with only a little time out to collect some herbs that Yellowfang wanted. She had chosen the path of the medicine cat, and the work wasn't bad. She thought it was the best way to help the clan since she was crippled, and it was worth it to her when she saw the relieved faces of warriors and apprentices she had worked on. But she had chose it in oppose to being the youngest addition to the elders den. Her limp was a constant reminder of that.

Nothing could compare o the sheer exhilaration of hunting, or launching oneself head-first into a battle for your clan. She wished she could have finished her apprenticeship and became a warrior. She wished she could catch a mouse just one more time. She wished… she had listened to her mentor. The saddest thing was that it was her fault that she had ended up like this, and had blindly charged onto the Thunderpath and into the path of a monster. But, as things were, it was hard to sulk about past wrongs. The stars were bright and the sounds of purring could be heard almost everywhere you went in camp. Times were getting good again.

"Do you need help picking something?" A voice asked from beside her, more laughing than anything. She looked at them in her daze… Fireheart. She had drifted off again for a few moments too many, and had been caught staring at the fresh kill pile. "Because I would suggest that fat looking pigeon. You look like you haven't eaten all day." He said, poking her stomach with his paw. She hadn't. Without the exertion of warrior training, it was sometimes hard to work up an appetite.

"Prey is running well, and you know you could use it. Your going to need your strength for hunting." he urged her.

"Hunting? I can't go hunting. I'm…" She cut herself short

"I promised you we'd go find the oldest, slowest mouse in the forest for you to catch." he gave her a light shove with his shoulder. "If your not busy, then I can take you out now." he rolled the pigeon on top of her fore-paws. "After you have eaten. You look so thin that the wind could carry you away."

I've got a half eaten mouse over there." He pointed out a spot by the gorse tunnel. "We could eat together."

"Thanks." Cinderpelt said through a mouth full of feathers. She had picked up the fowl, and the warm body clenched between her teeth made her mouth water. Fireheart lead her to the spot he had left his mouse.

Fireheart settled down on the ground, and pulled his mouse closer. Cinderpelt dropped the pigeon and settled down next to him. "Why did you choose tonight to take me hunting?" she asked.

Fireheart was mid-bite when she asked, and he paused when she asked. He left the bite unfinished, straightened up, and looked at her. "You've been looking so down lately, dragging your usually perky paws in the dirt. I thought you might like hunting, even though you're a medicine cat. Besides, I made a promise, and I can't think of a better time than now to fulfill it."

"Oh… Thank you!" Cinderpelt said in her cheery tone. Had she really been dragging her paws?

"Don't thank me. Just be ready to catch something." Fireheart responded. He turned back to his mouse and took the bite he had before.

She took a bite out of her meal, and barely chewed before swallowing. She was excited, and for good reason. It had been long time since she had been out in the forest for any reason other than water, or re-supplying the medicine cats den. The very though of hunting again made her bird taste so much better as she ate it. It wouldn't be the same, but it would be close. Fireheart taking her out on a hunting trip again. She knew Fireheart would probably would catch everything. But, at least she had an excuse to try.

She liked Fireheart. He always looked out for her. Whether it was when they would go out on a simple boarder patrol or when she though her life was over when she learned she was permanently crippled, Fireheart always had a shoulder she could lean on. He had always been to be a big hearted tom, concerned for everyone's safety and well being. He had gone to Shadowclan to rescue her and Brackenfur when they were kits, and helped foster the relationship between Thunderclan and Yellowfang.

She also held onto a more precious memory. It was about a moon before she had been kitnapped…

…

Cinderkit energetically ran around her mothers paws, tackling every one as she went by. She couldn't contain herself. What was she suppose to do? She was excited, and Frostfur was taking the whole day. "Hurry up, mom! You said we were going out into the forest today!" It was the first time ever that she would let them out of camp. Brackenkit watched his sister, embarrassed with her. " Can't you sit still for just a moment?" he asked. Frostfur cuffed Cinderkit over, and Cinderkit rolled onto her back playfully to bat at her mothers paw. "You should save it for when were out there. You don't want to be worn out before we even leave." Frostfur said

Cinderkit flipped back onto her paws. "If we leave now, we won't have to worry about that. Come on!" She turned on Brackenkit, and jumped at him. He easily sidestepped her, leaving her to fall face first into the dirt. He was getting too good at that... "Alright. Alright. We can go now if it will stop you from attacking Brackenkit. Are you ready to go, Brackenkit?" Brackenkit looked up at his mother. "Yes, I am." Cinderkit didn't know how he remained so calm. But she could see it. He was excited too. No kit in Thunderclan could not be excited when this happened to them. He followed Frostfur out of the gorse tunnel. Cinderkit rushed past Brackenkit, knocking him into the side of the tunnel.

She burst the entrance, ready for anything. But she was still surprised to see the ravine. It was huge! Warriors climbed and descended this thing all day? She could take it! "Wait, Cinderkit." Frostfur called.

"I'll meet you at the top!" she rushed the edge of the ravine. But she couldn't get a paw hold, and easily slipped back to the ground with the loose dirt. She tried several times, but couldn't even make it past the first slant. Warriors were so strong, going up and down this every day. It must be a part of their training! Brackenkit laughed quietly, and Frostfur chuckled softly "Its easier to get out if you go through entrance, dear." She said, still chucking

Cinderkit got up off the ground. "What entrance." she spoke to soon, and saw it leading straight forward out of camp from the gorse tunnel. That made more sense than what she though. She didn't let her oversight bother her, and charged towards it.

Cinderkit had more fun than she had ever did back at camp. Everything was new to her. The bugs, the plants, the space. Nothing was too big for her, and she had a full, exciting day. Cinderkit had thought about hunting Brackenkit, but when she found him, he had a small mouse clamped in his jaws. He had caught that? He had caught something before she did?!

"It was practically waiting for me." he said in an embarrassed tone.

"Nonsense. You did good, Brackenkit." Frostfur praised.

Cinderkit rushed up to him, stopping a little more than a whisker's length away from Brackenkit.

"Hey! Where'd you catch that? How long did it take you? Was it hard? Can I catch one too?" Cinderkit pestered her brother and mother.

"Not right now. The sky's clouding up, and it looks like a storms moving in fast." Frostfur

"Yes! …what?" Cinderkit looked at her mother. "But we've just got out!"

"We've been out for quite a while, Cinderkit, you'll be fine. It would do you no good if you caught a cold." Frostfur started towards camp, and beckoned her kits with her tail. "Come on, you two. Brackenkit, you can add that mouse to the fresh kill pile." Frostfur's pride was evident. Brackenkit nodded. He was a little jumpy, and Cinderkit swore she could hear his heart pounding. He really got worked up about the catch.

It hadn't caught Cinderkit's attention, but the sky was getting dark, and the wind had picked up speed quickly. She had seen rain fall before, but never before had she seen clouds as dark as the one's she saw now. She glanced back into the forest. Maybe she would have enough time to catch a mouse…

Cinderkit sniffed the ground like her mother told her warriors do. She'd never caught a mouse, but she knew what one would smell like. Where would a mouse be hiding? The mix of scents that hit her was too much for her. She couldn't tell one from another! Its was just a mess of scents! She skirted around trees, under bushes and atop of rocks, but she couldn't find anything.

The wind picked up speed, and a light rain started to fall. The leaves on the trees started to whip violently as the wind shook the branches. Cinderkit could hear the sound of rain smacking into leaves and wood, but only barely over the sound of the pulsing wind. The rain started to bite into her fur. Cinderkit didn't know that a storm could start so suddenly. The wind was threatening to tear Cinderkit apart. She had to get back to camp!

She couldn't remember which way Frostfur and Brackenkit had gone. She tried to get a baring on the land, but she didn't recognize specific land features. She was lost in a violent gale!

Then, it flashed! A hard, strong bolt! Straight across the sky! Cinderkit saw it jump from one cloud to the next. It was far, but its blinding flash still startled her. She started to run. She didn't know where she was going, nor where she was. She ran, the elements pelting her from all sides. Thunder rang its might call over the forest. Cinderkit swore it would take the ground from under her feet

Another lightning bolt sliced the sky. The flash filled Cinderkit's vision. She was blinded, and smacked her hind leg on something hard. She tumbled and fell on top of herself, and landed on the ground broad-side. Pain seered up her hit leg, and she let out a sharp pain-cry, then gritted her teeth as her voice wavered to a moan. The rain war pouring over her. It was cold, her spine was racked with shivering, and was no better paralyzed. She… had to take cover… In the bushes. She had fallen along the side of one, not to far from where she had fallen. She… she pulled herself to it, her leg at an awkward angle. How had things gotten this bad so quickly!?

It hurt… but she didn't want to be any colder than she already was. It was a huge relief when she was under the bush. She rested her hurt leg at a delicate angle on the ground, still crying in pain. What had started as a play day out in the forest ended cold and painful. Where had Brackenkit and Frostfur go? A little water dropped onto her hurt leg, and she cried out again. It was so cold… and she still couldn't stop shaking. Would she even be found?

…

Firepaw hissed in anger as the rain hit his pelt. The storm had been brewing all day, yet Tigerclaw had still sent him alone to check a scent border. Riverclan had been scented someplace along the boarder on Thunderclan's side, and Tigerclaw had sent Firepaw to check it out. He wanted to get it checked out before the rain washed away the scent, but why just Firepaw? Surly a whole patrol could do better than one apprentice.

But Firepaw couldn't turn down the request from the clan deputy. But Firepaw had checked the boarder and found nothing. Then, the storm broke. The wind was bad, but the rain is what soaked his fur. Sometimes, he wished that his coat was longer like Greystripe's. It would certainly help in Leaf bare, and better yet, now. But he gritted himself against the attack and continued home. He felt like running, but in this kind of weather, it would only make things worse. Lighting shot across the sky for the third time since the storm started. Firepaw stopped and closed his eyes, shielding them from the light burst. But it was gone before he could even shut them. He shook a little, and watched the streams of water slide out of his pelt. He didn't even know his pelt could hold so much water. He sighed, and continued walking. He couldn't wait to get back to camp, stuff himself with a good mouse or two, then fall into his nest to sleep. He only needed…

A high-pitched mew came from near-by, and his ears flicked up instantly. Thunder roared, but he didn't shield them. He recognized it as a… a kits call for help… any cat knew and recognized it. "Hello?" he called into the storm. His words were nearly nothing to the storm. He had to pinpoint its location. He desperately looked around, trying to find the little kit. Another bolt of lightning struck from far off, but Firepaw ignored it, because a second later, he heard the desparate call for help again. It came from a bush in the middle of a cluster of trees with gnarled roots.

Firepaw crouched down next to it, then stuck his muzzle under the low branches. He came face to face with a kit, but was barely able to see her. She was one of Frostfur's by the smell of her, Cinderkit if he remembered right. Firepaws nose touched her side, and he felt her shaking uncontrollably, all of her fur plastered to her body. .

Cinderkit made another pitiful cry, her mouth barely opening. She was fixated on Firepaw.

"It's okay, Cinderkit. Its me, Firepaw." Firepaw tried soothing the kit.

"Th… thank Starclan!" Cinderkit shifted a bit. She squeeked in pain again.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Firepaw pulled himself under the protection of the plant. Between the trees and the bush, it was well sheltered, though nothing better than the apprentices den

"Yah… I hit my back leg on… something." she said, gripping her voice to make it work. He couldn't see it… it was too dark. He gently pressed his tongue on it. She flinched, but didn't protest. Firepaw felt the gash, and followed it with his tounge to its end. It was long, and not shallow, and he could taste blood. How did one kit do this much damage to herself? "I'm not sure if we can move you like this. I'll go get Yellowfang and have her look at you. Wait here."

"No!" Cinderkit begged." Please… don't leave me here. I'm… scared." He was about to argue his point and go get Yellowfang anyway. But, in the dim light, Firepaw could see the reflection of fear in her blue eyes. "Your afraid of the storm?" Firepaws tone fell. He might be a warrior now but he could still remember how terrifying things could be when your so young.

"Yes…" Cinderkit voice shook with her body.

Firepaw remained silent for a moment, letting the sound of drops falling on leaves help him decide.

"Alright… but once the storm clears up, I'm going for help." he pressed away some twigs from the kit, then lied down in the space next to her. She leaned into him, and Firepaw winced when he felt how cold she was. "Thank you." she mumbled. She was shaking so hard and her little body was so cold. Fireheart wanted to know where Frostfur was, and why Cinderkit was out here instead of with her. But he didn't push the frightened kit.

Another strike of lightning scored the sky. Cinderkit pressed farther into him, her hurt leg pulling in a little. A moment later, the familiar low rumble of thunder rolled over the forest. Firepaw decided he should try to sooth Cinderkit's fears. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" he asked, trying to distract her. He heard her throat vibrate a response, though he couldn't hear it. "I'll act as though you said yes." he started.

"Now, you know Greypaw and Ravenpaw, right? Well, between the three of us, we got into all sorts of trouble, and had several adventures…"

He told her about his antics, about putting a fire ant in Sand paw's nest as revenge for dropping one on him during training, and about his times with the elders. He told of Yellowfang, how he had fought her and brought her to Thunderclan, and having to take care of her ticks and cleaning away her dirt. He told her of his trip to moon stone, and the brilliant light it produced. He told of the contests the three of them would have, like climbing the great sycamore, and holding ones breath underwater.

He told stories about his first battle with Riverclan, and his fight with Dustpaw and Sandpaw during training, and when Yellowfang had taught him how to hid in shadows properly. He warned her about mouse bile, and one eye's temper. He told her about the great rock, and how all the leaders stood atop it to speak to the clans, how it was like the High rock for all four clans. He told the story of when he and Greypaw hunted a fox half way into Two-leg territory, and how he and Ravenpaw had to sneak attack Bluestar and Tigerclaw as part of their training. He even told her about how he tried to learn some medicine cat tricks from Spottedleaf, so he could be the first ever medicine warrior.

The rain had eventually stopped, and Cinderkit had fallen asleep on his side. The winds died down, and the rain became no more than a trickle. He woke her, to tell her it was time to go. Since Cinderkit didn't want to be left alone, Firepaw helped her limp back to camp. Yellowfang had took one look, smeared some medicine goop on it and told her not to kick anymore trees. Her leg healed quickly, and was on it and running less than a day later. It was only ironic that the same leg would be permanently destroyed in an accident with a monster.

Despite being one of Cinderkit's most terrifying times, Cinderpelt really enjoying the memory. She had felt safer and warmer under Firehearts care then she had ever anytime after that. She swallowed the last of her prey, the food re-energizing her. Fireheart had already finished his. He had dug a hole, and pushed the remains into it. He hadn't buried it, though, and had left the hole open for Cinderpelt to put the remains of her prey. She shoved the carcass into the hole, then covered it up. She already felt better.

Fireheart had been washing, but he stopped when Cinderpelt buried the remains. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, standing up and shaking the dirt from his pelt.

"Yes. Come on! I feel as though I can catch the fastest rabbit in the forest!"

…

Cinderpelt held her catch proudly as she and Fireheart returned to camp. It had taken a long time, but with great stealth and luck, she had actually managed to catch a groggy squirrel who had awoken from its leave bare sleep late. Fireheart didn't even have to help. She had caught it and killed it herself. Even if she couldn't leap on it, she still felt the excitement she had when she caught her first prey.

Fireheart lead the way to the fresh kill pile, and added his vole and two thrushes to it. He spat out the feathers, and watched them fall to the ground. "I still don't know why they have to have so many feathers. They have enough to line a queens bed." he mudered.

Cinderpelt added the squirrel to the pile, still beaming over her victory. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time. I still can't believe I caught something." she said with amazement.

"Yah? I know I promised you the oldest, slowest mouse, but can you take the squirrel instead?" he said.

"I think I'd rather take the squirrel. It's better to say you caught a sleepy squirrel than to say you caught a mouse that could die on its own." Cinderpelt said with humor.

"I think I would too." Fireheart streached his hind legs, then yawned. Are you sure you don't want to eat the squirrel now?" He asked. "You must be worn out." he said. He pulled out the vole again, ignoring the thrush as it fell off of the cold pile.

"Why would I need to eat again?" she asked.

"Well, I guess you don't have to. You'll have all day to eat. But I will. I have to be on the dawn patrol in a few moments." he said.

"A few…" she looked towards the horizon, and to her amazement, she could see the first red of the sun pushing its way into the sky. They had spent the whole night hunting! She hadn't even noticed the time progretion.

"So you have to go on the dawn patrol?" she asked.

"Yes."

"So why did you spend the night hunting with me? We could have come back at any time."

"Because I knew that you would catch something if we just waited long enough." he yawned again, showing off his clean, white teeth. "I don't care if I fall asleep half way to the boarder though." he said heavily. "It was worth it to see you catch something again."

Cinderpelt found a renewed respect for Fireheart. "Thank you." she said gratefully. She looked down at her squirrel, her stomach howling in a secret hunger.

"Do you mind if we share another meal before you go?"

Author's credit: The concepts and ideas used in this story are unoriginal to me, and are based upon the story "Not yet forgotten," written by Aku Okami Knows all on


End file.
